


A Meeting

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Link pulls some strings to make sure his friends find each other.





	A Meeting

In the time that you had been friends, since meeting at the market when Link had bought nearly every radish you’d brought with you from your parents’ farm, Link’s excursions for you grew more adventurous. Eventually, you introduced Link to your family. You had figured at one point, about two months into your friendship with Link, when your family let you go out into the wilds of Hyrule with him “for the first time” (…it was the first time they knew about), that your family had it in their minds that Link was courting you. You’d had the thought yourself maybe a month before, after another star-gazing trip—this one lasting longer and out even further from the farm, or the village at all—but had come to the conclusion that Link was either too busy, not interested, or both, for a relationship and just wanted a companion, a pal. And you, radish seller who seemed sad and lonely, had been a perfect candidate. 

As you had been coming to that conclusion, Link had come to one of his own—you didn’t just _seem_ sad and lonely. You were.  You lacked something you desperately wanted, something like… intimate companionship? The best word for it was “love,” but he knew, even now, that you would deny it, deny wanting to be loved. He figured you would do so because you were surrounded by supposed love—your family and neighbors, specifically.

So you wouldn’t admit that you wanted (romantic) love, someone to unequivocally support you, and maybe most of all, an escape to a new home sort of far away.

He couldn’t give you that. He liked you a lot, appreciated everything you did for him, and loved to see your face light up when you two went on adventures, but he did not, and would not, love you the way you wanted someone to.

But… he did know someone who _absolutely would_.

______

Link rode up on Epona. He’d said that he was going to take you somewhere, that there was someone he wanted you to meet.

“We’ll be riding for a while,” he’d told you, “you’d better take Nyx.” Nyx was the stronger of your two horses; she wasn’t very fast, but she didn’t tire easily like your other horse did. If you were going for a longer ride, Link was right, you’d better take Nyx.

You saddled her up and you and Link set off.

“So where are we going?”

“Zora’s Domain.” He used as few words as possible. It bothered you a little, since his answers to questions could come out curtly, but he was honest, and it was just how he spoke. You’d learned to live with it. You take the idiosyncrasies with everything else when you make friends, after all.

You two had been riding for hours, the sun beating down on you…he was right. This was taking forever. At least you’d worn your cloak to keep the sun off you. The last thing you needed was sun poisoning.  “Link, isn’t there a faster way to this place?”

“Not really. You can’t climb.”

Well, you could climb, but not very well. Not as well as Link. For him, it had just been a short trip over the mountains outside Kakariko Village to get to the Zora’s Domain, but to take you (and the horses), he had to go the long way. He wasn’t sure if you would have to climb or not, seeing as there wasn’t a way up to the falls (or down behind them) that the horses could handle.

However it was that he had done it, you hadn’t had to dismount, and now you were riding through shallow water and ruins, the Domain in the distance.

You stayed close behind Link as you walked the winding path towards the Domain, so close that Nyx had bumped into Epona more than once. Finally, you reached a wide bridge in a beautiful azure color. You found yourself wishing that you could have a floor like that in your home. You looked over the side of the bridge as you crossed it, seeing how high above the water you were. It was a little frightening, how far of a fall it was…

As you were about to shudder, you heard Link in front of you, saying “stop looking down.” You snapped your head up and looked at the sky instead, then back down to the pattern of the bridge.

You were close now, almost at the end of the bridge. Link waved to the few Zora who had noticed him, and called out to one of them, one you assumed wasn’t in the crowd pressing towards you.

“Sidon!” He called, swinging down from Epona and leading her and Nyx forward. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

You moved to dismount, but Link gestured for you to stay astride your horse. So you did.

Coming towards you and Link was one of the tallest beings you had probably ever come into contact with, and he immediately grabbed Link’s hand to shake.

“Oh, Link, it’s so good to see you again! What a pleasant surprise for the Domain! And you said you had someone for me to meet?”

Link gestured at you behind him, still atop Nyx, and now blushing. When Sidon’s eyes met yours, you waved. His mouth fell open slightly, revealing the bottom row of his teeth, sharp and very white. They were pretty. He was pretty. You smiled, nervously.

“Link, can… can they walk?”

Link laughed. “They can. Would you like them to be on their feet for you, instead of on Nyx?”

“I can help them down, if they’d like.” He looked at you, then, for permission. “May I?”

You nodded, pulling your leg up over Nyx’s back and sliding off, into Sidon’s grasp. He lowered you to the ground slowly, your shoes meeting the tile of the bridge’s edge with a quiet click.

“There.” He said, nodding. He turned to Link. “You’re horrible at introductions, Link.” He turned back to you. “And what is your name? I can’t just call you ‘Link’s pretty friend’ forever.”

You blushed, and told him your name. He repeated it, making sure he was saying it right, and when you nodded, he smiled and looked away, saying it again to himself as if he were trying to taste the syllables, or imagine saying your name in some other context.

“It’s a lovely name,” he said finally.  He turned back to Link. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“I was bringing them. I wanted you two to meet.”

“Yes, but why, Link?” Sidon said with a bit of a sigh. So you weren’t the only one who got a little frustrated by Link’s short answers. You already had something in common with Sidon! What a relief… maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my blog.   
> This piece particularly was originally an excerpt from an OC's backstory. This entire work is technically the story of that OC, but with all her identifying characteristics removed, except her biological sex (why will be clear later) and her family background: She's the daughter of Kakariko Village's resident radish farmer.


End file.
